A Pirates Dream
by Xx-Luce-xX
Summary: Four kids, 3 are brother, 1 girl who one brother cares for more then anything. "Lucy! You can't the island! Your dad can't be serious about this!" Luffy yelled "I'm sorry, he is. My mom's very sick, he believes there is a cure is this place call fiora" Lucy explained "Why can't he just go and you stay here?" Ace asked "I tried to ask that, he said no." Lucy replied
1. chapter 1

Fairy Tail x One Piece

Luffy x Lucy

Prolog

Four kids, 3 are brother, 1 girl who one brother cares for more then anything.

"Lucy! You can't the island! Your dad can't be serious about this?!" Luffy yelled

"I'm sorry, he is. My mom's very sick, he believes there is a cure is this place call fiora" Lucy explained

"Why can't he just go and you stay here?" Ace asked

"I tried to ask that, he said no." Lucy replied

"That's not fair!" Sabo yelled

"Luffy, continue your dream, when were older and you start to make it as a pirate I'll still come and join you" Lucy explained

"You promise?" Luffy asked

"I promise" Lucy said

"Lucy, here I want you to have this" Luffy said handing her box.

"What is it?" Lucy asked

"Wait until your gone to open it, I'll miss you Lucy" Luffy said kissing her on the cheek. "I'll miss you too, see you in a few years, I love you" Lucy said then running off. "I LOVE YOU TOO! I'LL WAIT FOR YOU! NO MATTER HOW LONG IT TAKES!" Luffy screamed.


	2. Chapter 2

Luffy POV:

"I lost them, all of them. I could save a single one of my friends! Ima sorry excuse of a captain!" I screamed "I've been flying threw the sky for two days already, they said it'll be three days. Once I land I'll find my friends and bring them all back together. Just wait for me guys, please everyone be safe" there's nothing I can do right now.

Lucy's POV:

I'm sitting in my apartment with Plue, i still can't believe the guild disbanded. It's been 6 months now. all my friends, my family, the people I love dearly all left. Everyone went their separate ways. I heard something at my window I looked over saw the news bird I order a paper from every few years. I walked and paid it then he handed me the paper. I was look threw until I saw something "NO WAY! ACE IS BEING EXECUTED!" i yelled scaring plue "I have to save him! I can't let him die! He's practically my brother." I said. "Come on, we have have to find out where he's being held and save him before they take him for execution" I said taking plue out to town with me. Out in town we heard people talking about how fire fist has finally been captured. 'Just great I already knew that' I thought "maybe we can get help from blue Pegasus, I'm sure they could locate him easy" I said and plue agreed.

After sometime we arrived at blue Pegasus, I explained my situation to them. They all were shocked but agreed to help. After a few hours they got a lead. "Seems he's most likely being held in impladown, Lucy are you sure you want to do this? If you get caught you could be executed with him" hibiki told me "I'm sure, I can't just do nothing when one of my childhood friends is about to die! I have to at least try to save him!" I declared, after I thanked them for there help and now stopped back home to pack what I'll need for this trip. "Open the gate of the maiden Virgo" I chanted "punishment time princess?" Virgo asked "no, I need you to store these for me in the celestial world" I told her and she nodded in agreement. "Alright plue let's get some sleep, were leaving by Sun raise" I said and drifted off to sleep, thinking about what's now waiting ahead for me but I have to do this. He would do the same for me. Ace, sabo, and especially luffy.

End For Now!


	3. Chapter 3

Part 2

Lucy's POV:

I woke up to my alarm, I set it for about 330 to be up and ready to go as the sun rises. I made so breakfast and coffee to help myself wake up. After I finished I took a shower, think it'll be my last for awhile. But right now that's not important, I have to save Ace. After I finished I got dressed. 'This is it. Goodbye home. Goodbye the hope I had for Fairy Tail' I said to myself. I grabbed my keys and my whip and headed out for my mission.

LUCY'S POV

"Check it out plus the streets are completely empty" I said to plue. "We're almost at the the train station, from there we head to hargion for a ship to get us out to the Grand Line. Hibiki said it'll be about 3 days for us the enter the Grand Line, from there about 3- 4 to make it to impala down. If all goes well, we should make there while ace is being held there." I said repeating the lay out map for us. As we walked for awhile more we reached the train station and I bought my ticket. It's only about an hour ride, so well make it do the docs as they open.

When I reached the docs I couldn't believe what I see "hibiki, rin, eve! What are you doing here?" I asked "well could just allow you to attempt to get to grand line by yourself, most people would say no to the grand line, so we will help you" hibiki explained "seriously?" I asked in disbelief "we're all friends after all, your guilds disbanded. It's the least we can do" eve said "thank you" I told them "so well take you to impala down but we cannot help past that point" rin told me "ok I understand" I replied "introducing the Christina sailing edition" hibiki said, I looked over an was amazed "all aboard! Let's move out!" Eve said and we all got on.

\- little time skip-

I've been sailing with blue peguas for almost 3 days now. I finally got them to stop trying to hit on me, and treat me like a normal person. "LUCY! HURRY UP! WE'RE AT THE ENTRANCE TO THE GRAND LINE!" I heard hibiki yell. I run up and was amazed "wow that's the entrance?! It's huge! We really have to sail up it?" I questioned "yup then it's easy from there. If your scared you can hold onto me" hibiki said "no thanks" I said "don't forgot she's engaged" rin said "still so heart breaking" hibiki cried, I just giggled.

"Wow so this is the Grand Line" I said "yes, it's beautiful but dangerous. These waters can turn on someone at any given moment. Most people die out here" hibiki explained "I'm not worried, if my brothers and luffy could survive this, then I can to!" I declared "good to know, it's an easy course for us to take to get you to impala down." Hibiki replied

\- and another time skip-

"There it is, impala down" I said "what's your plan for getting inside?" Hibiki asked "Virgo and cancer are already working on it" I said "be careful Lucy, this is as far as we can go now" hibiki told me. "I will be, thank you for helping me get here. Say hi to the others for me!" I told him "princess it is safe to enter now" I turned to see Virgo "thank you Virgo and cancer." I said and slid down to the bottom of the path. "Wow it's really dark down here, but all long as I follow this I should be able to get inside without being detected" i said to myself. As I walked furthermore down I reached the entrance to the prison. "There are guards everywhere this could be harder then I thought." I told myself "open gate of the twins! Gemini!" I chanted "hiya Lucy! What can we do you for?" Gemini asked "can we take one of these guards and transform into them?" I asked "piece of cake, wait right here" they said and went out. After a few minutes they returned and transformed "Ok Gemini I need you to figure out where ace is being held" I told them "seems like level 6, we are currently on level 1. To get to ace you will need to keep traveling down" Gemini explained "I see thank you" I said and Gemini then disappeared. "Now all I have to do is find my way threw here to level 5" I told myself. I started sneaking watch every move and turn I would make to not be caught. Then I heard the alarm going off "crap what's going on? I haven't been spotted" I questioned hearing guards coming from all directions now. "I have to hide, but there's no time. I just have to run" I said to myself and started running. After turning many corners traps starting getting set off. "Open gate of lion! Loke!" I chanted "what can I do for you gorgeous?" Loke asked "I need help with these traps, there's to many of them" I told him changing to my star dress form. "Easy, ready?" Loke asked I just shook my head. After we got out the traps loke decided to stay with me for a bit. Together we just started rushing around this place. "Which way do we go?!" I screamed "maybe those two will know, they look like prisoners" Loke stated point towards two guys, my eyes were locked on one. "Luffy" was all I could say. "WHAT?! THAT'S YOUR FIANCE?!" Loke screamed causing them to turn towards us and luffys eye crew huge

Luffys POV

I was arguing with buggy after beating up those huge things when we heard someone scream, I turned and was shocked. I could feel my eyes grow huge. It's Lucy, my Lucy and she's here. I heard her say my name. That voice I could never forget. "Lucy" was all I replied. It's felt like gravity was pulling us together. I couldn't stop myself, we ran to each other. I wrapped my arms around her, as she did the same around my neck. "Lucy, it's really you" I said "yea, it's me" she said I didn't want this to end but I knew we had to run before the guards found us. "Luffy what are you doing here?" She asked me "I came to rescue Ace" I told her "me too" she said "you know how dangerous this is right? After all of your identified you won't be able to have a normal life again" I told her "I know that, but Ace, Sabo and you would have done the same for me. I have to at least try, after all he is still my brother in law right" Lucy questioned. Hearing that made me smile and happy, our promise and dream is still alive. "Then let's go, my queen" I said taking her hand, she gladly accepted. "HUH?" I turned to see buggy "oh sorry buggy I forgot about you" I apologized "how is someone as dumb as you with a girl as hot as her? It doesn't make any sense!" Buggy yelled "come on, you said you'll take me at least to level 4" I told him. "Carry my feet straw hat, and run fast we'll be at 1 in no time" he said "wait I thought this was level one" Lucy questioned "this is only a preview, the real level one is still further down, once threw there is level 2" explained heading off. "Alright let's go!" I cheered making Lucy giggled "hang on Ace were coming to save you" I declared grabbing Lucy and taking off after Buggy.

End of this part. Sorry it took awhile, been crazy busy at work!


	4. Chapter 4

Nobody's POV

"See that straw hat? That's level one, crimson hell" buggy said "why's it called that?" Lucy asked "because the grass, trees everything there is made of sharp glass, everywhere you walk you get end up cut. It's stained with blood, this is impala down!" Buggy explained "this is what ace goes threw, that is hell" luffy said. "Now straw hat drop my feet" buggy commanded "no way you'll get cut up" luffy argued "I'm a chop chop man, I can't be cut" buggy argued while luffy dropped his feet down. Once his feet hit the ground they started running causing buggys body to fly "look straw hat, entrance to level two is dead ahead down that hole there" buggy said "Alright so we can fly right down!" Luffy said grabbing Lucy's hand and jumping into the hole.

After a bit they landed on level two. "This is level two the wild beast floor, even worse then level one. I've heard there are wild beast that are here and they eat humans" buggy explain "WHAT?!" Lucy screamed scared "keep quite before they find us!" Buggy yelled "don't worry I'll be here to protect you" luffy said to Lucy causing her to blush. "Now lets go!" Luffy said grabbing buggys head. After some time of running they ended up at a dead end "Now what?" Lucy asked "so this is level to huh" luffy questioned. "Guys quite i heard something" Lucy told them "they found us already?" Buggy asked "It's like a hippo" luffy said "yea your right" buggy agreed "It's alot smaller then a regular one though" luffy said "is it really a wild beast" Lucy wondered "That's werid I always heard this floor was full of big animals" buggy said walking towards it, until it tried to eat him. All three took off running."awesome it's pretty fast for a hippo!" Luffy said excited "stop admiring it! Turn left!" Buggy yelled, the hippo ran into the wall. "Lets go while we can!" Lucy told them and they ran off again. "Watch out!" Lucy screamed "ahh!" Buggy screamed "what is that?!" Luffy asked "it's some kind of monster mantus!" Buggy yelled "yea your right! It's to big to be a regular one" luffy said agreeing "woah he cuts like a champ!" Luffy said jumping along with buggy "stop admiring the enemies luffy!" Lucy yelled "he's cool though think we could be friends?" Luffy asked "what's wrong with you? We're in danger here" buggy said. While trying to attack the monster hands got stuck and they started to walk away. "What's going on now?!" Lucy questioned being surrounded by wind "ahh!" Buggy screamed "holy crap! Now that's a wild beast from hell!" Everyone screamed together and took off. "That's a snake born from a chicken egg, a basilisk!" Buggy explained "That thing came out of a chicken?!" Luffy questioned "I told you they're monsters down here!" Buggy explained "Luffy what are you doing?!" Lucy asked seeing him turn around "we don't have time for this snake bird! I'm gonna kick it's ass!" Luffy exclaimed "Luffy!" Lucy screamed then luffy went into third gear attacking the bird sending it into the guards room. "He beat it" Lucy said "why are you so small?" Buggy asked "I used third gear" luffy said then turning back to normal size. Then started hearing prisoners talking and walked towards them. "Come let's go" luffy said "don't be in such a rush" buggy said "we have to save ace!" Lucy reminded, buggy have the prisoners the keys. Luffy grabbed buggy along with Lucy and took off. "Show us the way to level 3" luffy said "I can't I lied I just wanted the treasure!" Buggy said "wait you lied!" Luffy said stopping "yea" buggy said laughing then prisoners came running going back into their cells. "I couldn't help but over hear, if your having trouble on this floor I could help" they turned to see someone "who are you?" Buggy asked "long time no see straw hat luffy, you helped me and I'm a man who always pays back his debts" the man said "do i know you?" Luffy asked the guy held up his hair "wait it's the three head" luffy said "Mr 3 you fool!" Mr 3 said. "HERE COME MORE MONSTERS!" Lucy yelled "huh?" Luffy asked looking over. "Ahh! Run!" Buggy and Mr 3 screamed "open gate of the lion! Loke!" Lucy chanted "what can I do for you gorgeous?" Loke asked "help us!" Lucy screamed. Loke along with the others attacked the monsters. "Alright let's go!" Luffy said and started running. "Your gonna help us right?" Luffy asked mr 3 "of course! Aren't we teaming up to escape?" Mr 3 asked "how do we get to level 3?" Luffy questioned "you mean you aren't going to level 1? Then I'm outta here!" Mr 3 said turning another direction "wait! Just tell us where the stairs are!" Lucy demanded "ok fine follow me straw hat" Mr 3 said until he bumped into something "a dead end?" He questioned "no that's a lion!" Lucy yelled "or a man?" Luffy questioned "it's the guardian of the stairs!" Mr 3 yelled "suemen" it said "suemen?" Everyone repeated "ramen" it said and started attacking "it only knows the names of noodles!?" Everyone screamed "what power" luffy said "hey what are you two doing?" Lucy questioned mr 3 and buggy. "Lucy come on" Luffy said and pulled her to the monsters head with him, where he attacked it. "Why are you pissing it off!" Mr 3 and buggy screamed "Luffy! The grounds shaking!" Lucy yelled then the ground collapsed "ahh!" Lucy screamed "we're falling to level 3!" Mr 3 and buggy yelled "Lucy!" Luffy yelled and grabbed her so they wouldn't get separated.


	5. Chapter 5

Part 4

After falling from level 2 luffy and Lucy along with buggy and Mr 3 found themselves on level 3.

Luffys POV

"Lucy! You ok?" I asked helping her up from the sand. "Yea I'm fine, thanks" she said taking my hand. "Where are we now? Some kind of desert?" She asked "this is level 3 the starvation hell" Mr 3 answered "if I have to go to one more crazy level with you straw hat I'll lose my head!" Buggy complained "what your suppose to help me save ace!" I argued "we never said that!" Buggy and Mr 3 argued "fine! Come on Lucy we can save ace without them" I said taking Lucy's hand and heading off. After sometime we just started rushing around this level. "When did the stairs start going up?" Lucy asked you could tell she was tired from her voice "I don't know but hopefully they start going down again" I said then guards appeared and started shooting at us, we both quickly dodged "they're using sea prison stone" I said annoyed "sea prison stone?" Lucy questioned "it makes me weak, like being in the ocean" I told her "look out!" Lucy shouted and the monster from level 2 was behind me. "Not this guy again" I said until it trapped me under it's paw "Luffy! Open gate of the golden bull! Taurus!" Lucy summoned "A COW! LOOKS YUMMY!" I said "you can't eat him!" Lucy yelled "Star dress Taurus form" she chanted and her outfit and hair style changed.

"Taurus you get Luffy, and I'll handle the guards" Lucy said using her whip keeping the guards back. This Lucy is different then the one I grew up with, this Lucy can handle herself. That's my girl. "Hey leave him alone" I heard someone shout, I looked around and saw Zoro. "Zoro!" I yelled "need a hand pal?" He asked "yea I sure do!" I told him "you two know each other?" Lucy asked "yea he's a member of my crew, and my first mate" i explained "fooled ya" he said then using some kind of dancing move to knock out the monster. Then I saw who it was "BON!" I screamed "been along time straw boy!" Bon said we hugged with both of us crying tears of joy. "I hate to break up the love fest but we gotta go now while we can" Lucy said "Oh who's this beauty" bon asked "this is Lucy my fiance, Lucy this is Bon one of my good friends who helped me and my crew out escaping from alabasta" I introduced "nice to meet you" Lucy said "Oh no the pleasure is all mine, you certiently are beautiful, you have my approval" bon said "she's more then just beautiful, she's strong and smart to" I said "we are heading to level five I assume" bon asked "yea were going to save ace, my brother" I told him "then lets go together their is someone I want to see on level 5 as well" bon said "really?" I asked "straw boy and straw girl level four is only a hop and skip away" bon said leaping off "alright!" I said taking Lucy's hand and heading down after bon.

After some time of running

"What is that?" Lucy asked "minitourus" bon said "It's a vicious monster" he added "a monster or has devil fruit powers?" I wondered "I don't think it matters now!" Lucy yelled "ahh" bon screamed getting hit "fast" I said before noticing it was in front of Lucy "LUCY!" I screamed lunching myself to her taking the hit. "Luffy!" She screamed "Open gate of the scorpion! Scorpio!" I heard her say "LOBSTER!" I screamed "let's do this Lucy" he said "Scorpio form" Lucy said changing again

"whoa!" Bon exclaimed "what is she straw boy?" He asked "celestial wizard" I said "no way! For real?!" He asked "yupp" Lucy and I said,with one attack each Lucy and her spirit were able to get the thing off of me. I sent it flying using my key pistol. "There straw boy and straw girl, threw that hole in the wall if level 4 the burning heat hell" bon said pointing to it. "Ok then let's go" I said, once we reached level 4 it was crazy hot! "I feel like my feet are burning!" I complained "same here!" Lucy added "this is only the entrance, what lies below is a boiling pot filled of blood from prisoners" bon explained "who is the guy your willing to risk your life to see?" I asked bon "the queen of us queers! Iva! Known to be a miracle worker" bon explained "wow he sounds important!" I cheered "hey I just heard something" Lucy said so I turned around "run! That things back!" I yelled and we took off, then I noticed buggy and Mr 3 were with us. "We just got rid of that thing! Why's you bring it back with you?!" Bon screamed "it's not our fault! We were escaping until that thing came flying at us!" Buggy argued "oh so that's where it landed" I said "should've known it was you!" Buggy and Mr 3 yelled "either way we need to get rid of it and fast!" Lucy yelled "straw hat do you remember the buggy ball? The one I used to destroy and entire town?" Buggy asked me "nope" I said "the buggy ball, can cause massive damage whenever used" he said "still nope" I said "just watch this" he said then launched a ball out of his foot "woah!" I said "It's still up!" Lucy yelled "Aquarius form!" She yelled and I think I might have a nose bleed

"Gorgeous! Great combination of colors as well" bon said, 'focus need to fight' i thought "Mr 3 can you use your wax power?" I ask "only for about 3 seconds" he said "that's plenty of time" I said all together bon kicked, Lucy launched water and Mr 3 covered my fist in wax and we were able to defeat it. "Is it just me or is the ceiling getting closer?" I asked "it does seem closer then before" Mr 3 said "IT'S NOT CLOSER! WE'RE FALLING TO LEVEL 4!" Lucy screamed "I see my muggy ball must have been to powerful causing us to fall" buggy said "no it was kick" bon said "your both wrong it was my punch" I said proudly "I don't think it really matters now!" Lucy yelled

End of this chapter


	6. Chapter 6

Lucy's POV:

After falling we landed on level 4 now, known as the burning heat hell. "IT'S SO HOT!" I complained "I thought tentrou island was crazy got but this is worse!" I added "HOT! HOT! HOT! MY FEET ARE BURNING!" luffy complained "you all are going about this all wrong, you just need to clear you mind and then even the heat can be a friend" bon said "not happening here" I said pulling my hair into a ponytail "it may be a bit hotter here then on level 3, we'll actually alot hotter...I FEEL LIKE I'M BURNING!" bon screamed "your suffering the most here!" All of us yelled "THIS WAY!" I heard luffy shout and he took off "WAIT! WHERE ARE YOU GOING?!" I yelled after him "the kitchen! Great idea straw boy I'm starving! Let's go straw girl!" Bon said leaping away and I ran after them. By the time I caught up to them all I heard was "MEGALIN!" bon shouted "megalin! Has in the warden of this prison?!" I yelled "You all have disgraced the name of my prison for to long! I know what your after straw hat luffy, but you will never save portgus d ace!" He said laughing "I will save him! And ace, Lucy, and me will all escape together to!" Luffy shouted 'why did he say my name' I thought "so that's her name, now we can figure out who she is" magelin said "opps" luffy said "OPPS! IS THAT ALL YOU CAN SAY!" i screamed "Well they would've found of eventually anyway right?" Luffy asked "THAT'S NOT THE POINT! MIGHT AS WELL JUST SAY MY WHOLE NAME FOR THEM NOW!" i screamed "I'm not that dumb" luffy defended "are you two done?" He asked "straw boy! Straw girl! We have to run! And make a break for level 5!" Bon yelled "all of the exits are already blocked off. Each is guarded" he said "We have no choice but to fight then!" I yelled "straw girl! No! We have to run we can't defeat him!" Bon said "I have to save ace! He would do the same for me!" I said "how sweet, shame none of you will survive this" he said "yes we will!" Luffy shouted "QUICK STRAW BOY! STRAW GIRL! THIS WAY! HURRY! WE CAN ESCAPE THIS WAY!" Bon screamed grabbing my arm and pulling me "NO! BON! LET ME GO!" I shouted "after this well have a long talk about how both made it this far" megalin said "I'LL NEVER TELL YOU!" Luffy yelled "BON LET ME GO! LUFFY!" I yelled "BON! KEEP LUCY SAFE FOR ME!" Luffy shouted then magelin attacked unleashing poison everywhere. We all ran with bon still pulling me. Bon turned and we ended up separated from luffy. "We have to go back for him!" I demanded "we can not straw girl, Megan is to powerful, straw boy asked me to keep you safe and I will. We can not defeat that man he's to powerful" bon said. I looked back but what I saw was something terrible.

"LUFFY!" I screamed trying to run to him. But Bon kept a tight hold on me. "LET ME GO! HE NEEDS ME! LUFFY!" I screamed "straw girl you need to calm down, we will save him but first we need a plan." Bon said "HE'S RIGHT THERE! COVERED IN POISON! HE'S SUFFERING RIGHT NOW! JUST LET ME GO! WE'VE BEEN SEPARATED BEFORE I WON'T LET IT HAPPEN AGAIN!" I shouted "I understand that but right now the best thing we can do for straw boy is find an antidote, so let's find buggy and Mr 3 and take it from there. We will save him." Bon said. After a bit we found buggy and Mr 3, bon had me hide while he put his plan into action. After megalin came, bon got buggy along with Mr 3 and me in a private room. Where he came up with a plan to save Luffy.

After the plan failed he came back. "You should give up on saving him and escape now while we can" buggy said "He's as good as dead by now, it would nothing short of a miracle to save him" Mr 3 said "a miracle you say? Yes! That's it! The miracle worker Iva! Is somewhere here On level 5! Let's go everyone" bon said cheerfully "ALRIGHT! Let's save Luffy this time!" I said and bon bundled us up in prison gear and was having escorted to level 5, where told them we were being transferred to. Bon was reading the list and asked one guard about iva, and he told us a creepy story of how people just disappeared. Once at the door, it was already freezing and they made us remove our coats along with bon to. Once we stepped threw the door it was nothing but cold snow and just freezing.


	7. Chapter 7

Lucy's POV

"IT'S FREEZING!" I screamed "yea we know!" Buggy and Mr 3 said "Straw Girl hold still" bon said coming towards and removing the cuffs along with buggy and Mr 3's. "Now we have to hurry and find straw boy! There isn't much time!" Bon yelled then we saw wolves "If you wanna fight then make it quick! We have a straw boy to save!" Bon yelled and buggy and Mr 3 ran off "your running already?!" I yelled "Straw girl! Stay behind me!" Bon yelled "I can help you!" I said "I promised straw boy I'd keep you safe and I will!" He yelled with wolves attacking him "Bon!" I yelled "STAR DRESS! SAGITTARIUS FORM!" I summoned

"STAR SHOT!" I aimed hitting some wolves off of bon but getting they're attention on me. Before I knew it I was attacked by a hurd of them. The last I remember was bon kicking them away from me.

Bons POV:

After I kicked the wolves off straw girl I noticed she was half conscious. "Bon" straw girl said "rest for now straw girl, I'll carry you and well save straw boy" I said noticing the blood she is now covered in 'I'm sorry straw boy, my friend. She got hurt I broke our primise' I thought walking past a bunch of empty cells until I heard one where screaming was coming from "that's straw boy!" I said rushing there. Then I saw him "Straw boy we've come to rescue you! In the name of our friendship and in the name of yours and straw girls forever commitment to eachother I will save you!" I said then pulling straw boy out of the cell. I found a sled and put straw boy and straw girl in it, after I asked around and a got a lead to where Iva is. I headed into the forest pulling both straw boy and straw girl until more wolves showed up. I was fighting them until they went after the sled "No!" I yelled I saw some get flown back then I noticed straw girl was up "I WONT LET YOU KEEP HURTING MY FRIEND!" she yelled until a wolf attacked her from behind I kicked it off of her until the hurd jumped on top of us. "WHAT DO YOU THINK YOUR DOING TO MY FIANCEE AND MY FRIEND BON?! LEAVE THEM ALONE!" straw boy demanded and suddenly all the wolves were down. "Straw boy how did you?" I asked before passing out hearing straw girl say "Luffy"

End of this chapter

A short chapter but level five doesn't have much until 5.5! Sorry!


	8. Chapter 8

Luffys POV

I could feel myself being dragged by the jailers, I could also hear other prisoners around me but I can't respond. After some time I could hear them lock the cell. This can't be happening I have to save ace and protect Lucy! But I can't move my body. "This is messed up do we really have to sit here and watch him die like this?" I heard another prisoner say. I found the strength to stand I started to throw myself at the bars hoping they would break "Lucy, Ace!" I said before falling back down "Lucy? Ace? Who are they? Friends of yours? In prison it's every man for them self" one said. "Stop the I wanna rescue act it won't here. You do what you need to to survive. This kinda stuff makes me sick to hear." I heard one say, but I don't care. "Who's that?" Another said "Not sure, not a jailer though" another replied "Straw boy we've come to rescue you in the name of yours and straw girls forever commitment to eachother and in the name of our friendship we will save you" I recognized bons voice. I could feel myself being dragged and then placed on something. I also felt someone being placed on top of me, it better Lucy.

After sometime we came to a sudden stop, and I could hear him fighting. I felt Lucy move from me "I WON'T LET YOU HURT MY FRIEND!" I heard her say, then I heard her scream and that gave me the entry I needed to move. When I got up I saw bon protecting her "What do you think your doing to my fiancee and my friend! LEAVE THEM ALONE" I shouted and then I felt myself passing out hearing "straw boy how did you?" And "Luffy" then it all went black.

When I started to gain some consciousness I heard two people but it was blurry "Please help them" I pleaded "Who are they to you?" One asked "my fiancee and my friend" I said "i didn't know the flower of friendship could still blooms in a place like this, alright boy I'll help them" he said then I passed out.

Lucy's POV

I woke up in a barely lit room, I could see someone removed my clothes and wrapped me in bandages. "Where's luffy and bon?" I asked myself looking around the room and not seeing anyone. I heard music so I got up and went towards it. "STRAW GIRL" I looked over and saw bon "BON YOUR OK!" I yelled and ran over to him "Straw girl this is Iva the miracle worker, he was just about to take me to see straw boy" bon said "Luffy" I said worried.

We were walking down a dark hallway and Iva was telling us how he found us and how Luffy begged him to help us. "Now here we are" Iva said we were in front of and extremely locked up room "you may look inside" iva said and bon ran to the door. "IVA PLEASE LET ME INSIDE! I HAVE TO BE THERE FOR HIM! PLEASE I LOVE HIM" I pleaded "it'll be dangerous in there, but if you truly want to go then I will allow it" iva said and opened the room enough for me to get in. Once I was inside I spotted Luffy and ran over to him i grabbed his hand just sat down crying blaming myself for what happened. "I'm so sorry! If I was stronger I couldve helped you fight and then you wouldn't be dying right now! It's all my fault! You were protecting me from him and now this happened! But I know you can pull threw this and we will make it out of here together! You remember the box you gave me before I left the village? I still have it, I didn't open it until I was at the new house like you said to. The ring is beautiful and I still have it tucked away safe I never put it on yet because I want you to be the one that does it. Please don't leave me alone! I love you!" I cried out then I felt him grab my hand and pull me closer to him.

Luffys POV

I could hear everything Lucy said but I can't respond. I found the strength to grab her hand and pull her to me. I wanted to tell her it's not her fault and that I love her to. After she left the village I was sad, ace and sabo tried to cheer me up along with everyone in our little village but I missed her. After almost a month I started to be myself again. That's when everyone realized it wasn't just a game or a crush were really in love with eachother even as kids we both knew who we wanted to be with eachother. Don't worry Lucy I'll pull threw this and we will make it out of here together with ace! And he'll see us get married. He's been planning this sense we were kids along with Sabo. So I won't die before he sees us married with his plans. I won't leave you Lucy ever. I promised I'd wait no matter how long it takes, and I'm happy I did. You not a little girl who needs me to protect her anymore she's grown up and can handle herself. But still can make my heart beat crazy. I love you Lucy. I was lost in my thought I didn't notice she must have cried herself to sleep. But she's here with me that's what I needed.

End of this part! Let me know what you think!


End file.
